Episode 2-169
Summary Asha tells Yuta to do as she says—to use his eyes and stay at a specific position, because she is the one who needs to step in to obtain that power. Yuta thinks she is pitiful when he learns (via insight) what Asha had to lose in her exchange. At the sura gathering, Cloche notices that Hura is missing. Pingara notices that Kubera's glow has been gone for a while even though it is night, and Riagara is also alarmed. Sagara questions Kubera if his hair has also turned back to gray and if there is a problem that will make them have to wait for the next evening. Cloche wonders if it could be the influence of that "Taraka guy". Sagara assures her group that Samphati would not betray them since the Garuda clan still has yet to obtain what it wants. As Sagara yells at Kubera to take his helmet off, Leez appears behind him wielding the Sword of Return. Sagara is suddenly aware that she is unable to use any transcendentals as Leez begins her attack on Kubera. Sagara instructs the others not to interfere since they are without their transcendentals. Sagara recognizes the human from back when Kubera drew the Sword, and also recalls that Kubera regained his regenerative ability afterwards. She realizes that this is an unexpected path towards the same end result. During the fight, Leez hacks off part of the armor's mask and recognizes Mister. She is confused as she recalls Asha's words that this guy was responsible for the attack on her village and she must behead him without hesitation. But she does hesitate as she tries to rationalize the situation. Kubera takes this opportunity to kick her hard in the stomach, sending her flying into a solid rock wall. Asha, speaking to herself, says this opportunity was wasted, and since "your daughter" could never do anything right, she herself has no reason to apologize to Rao, and so her horrible ties to him are hereby... Lorraine and her flying car suddenly teleport behind Asha, and the car slams into her. Currygom's comment Best wishes for a Happy New Year... Afterword * (thumbnail - Asha): Many of you didn't read the notice and asked me about it, so I'll tell you again. Volume 6 is now being prepared by the publisher. Just because I'm done with the editing doesn't mean it'll quickly go to print after that. T_T Please wait a little longer. * (armored Kubera): In the chapter Your Justice and Mine, I said that his armor would be properly shown, but by the start of the next chapter it still wasn't shown. Some of you have been asking about it. Actually... you know the part in S.2 Ep.163 where only the silhouette of the armor was shown just before the title appears? Originally, it wasn't going to be just the silhouette, but the entire suit of armor that was going to be properly shown. But at the time, the armor design... from the waist to the knees looked too much like Yuta's sura form. It bothered me, so I edited it to be just a silhouette. Now I can finally show it to you, after draping some fabric over his lower body. * (Kubera v. Kubera Leez): They usually wield their two-handed weapons easily with one hand~ but now both of them are using both hands. * (Rao): What would Rao think if he could see the situation now? 2-169 could it be the Taraka guy.png|something's off 2-169 peek-a-boo.png|faces off 2-169 surprise.png|backs off 2-169 whomp.png|bumps off Notes * As of the end of Season 2, we still do not know what Asha gave up in "that exchange". Show/Hide Spoiler We learn in the next chapter that the exchange was with Visnu, and that it is something Asha did not have yet (at the time), but would have later on. * Sagara mentions an unexpected path, and that "the one who knew all possible outcomes" suggested "this" to her. Show/Hide Spoiler This seems to suggest that she is in a similar situation to Asha, being privy to many possible futures. Visnu possibly told both of them that victory will be theirs given the optimum outcomes. References